


Nadspodziewanie Groźne Przemiany

by Toootie



Series: DREAMS COME TRUE [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, macki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Dalszy ciąg przygód młodego detektywa.





	Nadspodziewanie Groźne Przemiany

Przez ostatnie sześć lat Sherlock badał swoje schematy snu i pochłaniał każdą wiedzę na ten temat, do jakiej mógł dotrzeć- niekoniecznie pochodzącą z naukowych źródeł.  
Wiedział już, że o ile do odpoczynku fizycznego (procesu regeneracji i przyswojenia substancji oraz nabrania odporności) wystarczyło kilka godzin lekkiego snu, to dla ugruntowania zdobytej w czasie dnia wiedzy i jej zapamiętania, potrzebna była faza snu głębokiego- delta. A z kolei faza REM- czyli ta, w której się śni- która była zarazem najbardziej niebezpieczną z jego punktu widzenia-była potrzebna do pojawienia się kreatywnych rozwiązań dziennych problemów.  
W skrócie- okazywało się, że choć jego sny były niebezpieczne, nie mógł się całkiem wyrzec spania. Chyba, że byłby gotów poświęcić swoje zdrowie psychiczne i osobowość.  
A na to nie był jeszcze gotów. Zresztą brat by mu na to nie pozwolił.  
Dlatego to, na czym skupili się obaj, to znalezienie sposobu, żeby Sherlock nie śnił. A jeśli już, to coś niegroźnego: ultrafioletowe motyle, które wyfrunęły za okno i zaginęły (być może umarły w żołądkach realnych ptaków), albo wielką piłkę, która zamieniła się w brzoskwiniowy tort i próbowała wylecieć przez okno, zostawiając za sobą plamy ze słodkiego bladopomarańczowego soku (które później zwabiły do pokoju realne owady -głównie mrówki- i zwabiały je długo po tym, jak je wytarto). To były tylko przykłady z zasobu snów zarejestrowanych kamerą, którą Mycroft zainstalował w jego pokoju. Sherlock nie był tym zachwycony,ale nie mógł wybrzydzać. Nie po śmierci swojego kolegi- bo to byłoby wielce nierozsądne w jego niezwykłej sytuacji.  
Właściwie, jak na ilość materiału, jaki zdobyli przez te kilka lat, odkryli na temat jego śnienia zaskakująco mało- tylko podstawowe fakty: na przykład to, że te szczególne sny były ograniczone w zasięgu.  
Dlatego szybko zaczęli eksperymentować z różnymi bodźcami i ustalili, że Sherlock nie powinien oglądać TV, ani czytać fikcji, bo te wpływają na jego wyobraźnię w nieprzewidywalny i potencjalnie groźny sposób. Po obejrzeniu horroru mógł mu się przyśnić wilkołak albo projektant mody z bardzo ostrymi nożyczkami, a – co nie zaskakiwało- na dłuższą metę obie te opcje były równie groźne.  
Najspokojniejsze noce zdarzały się, gdy umysł Sherlocka nie był niczym zbyt zaprzątnięty.  
Dlatego najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nie myślał, ale to okazało się ponad jego siły- nie przy jego głodzie nowych informacji i bodźców. Dlatego musieli wymyślić coś w zamian; coś, na czym mógł się skupić, a co nie wywołało późniejszych koszmarów, tylko przyjemne nieokreślone odprężenie- bo gdy wtedy śnił, jego sny się nie materializowały.  
Oczywiście nie było tu nic pewnego, ale Mycroft przypuszczał, że wraz z wiekiem (i ćwiczeniami) jego młodszy brat zdobędzie kontrolę nad swoimi snami.  
Na razie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem było znalezienie Sherlockowi pokoju maksymalnie oddalonego od innych członków rodziny. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Mycroft podsunął mu skuteczny pomysł na namówienie rodziców na wyremontowanie dla niego strychu i dość szybko najmłodszy Holmes dostał własny pokój na poddaszu.  
Sherlock także próbował na własną rękę rozwiązać swój nocny problem. Obiecujące okazało się rozwiązywanie zagadek przed snem, ale najlepsze efekty –odprężenie bez myślenia- osiągał, grając na jakimś instrumencie.  
Po wielu próbach wybrał skrzypce. Lubił ich brzmienie, a poza tym wymagały dużego skupienia i wielu godzin ćwiczeń, żeby osiągnąć przyzwoity poziom, dzięki czemu nie miał szans szybko się nimi znudzić. No i były łatwe do noszenia, co na dłuższą metę okazało się najważniejsze. Fortepian także brzmiał miło dla ucha i wymagał skupienia, ale za żadne skarby nie dało się go zapakować do podręcznego bagażu. A Sherlock czuł się wystarczająco źle potraktowany przez los swoim przekleństwem, żeby jeszcze obarczać się i tym ciężarem. 

A potem, na jakieś imprezie, na którą go nie zaproszono (bo po historii z Peterem, dzieci w całej szkole ignorowały go całkowicie) na którą trafił przez przypadek albo zrządzeniem losu, zapoznano go z narkotykami.  
Wtedy to był jeden joint, wypalony w toalecie przy szeroko otwartym oknie i akompaniamencie głupawych chichotów dwóch niedużo od niego starszych dziewczyn, które podzieliły się z nim własną marihuaną, ponieważ uznały jego rozczochrane włosy i bladą cerę za słodziutką i gotycką równocześnie.  
Sherlock miał gdzieś ich zdanie na swój temat, ale kiedy zaproponowały mu skręta, zgodził się, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego nagle ma ochotę robić coś społecznie akceptowanego (przynajmniej na tym, ograniczonym terenie, w tym, konkretnym czasie).  
Czytał o substancjach psychoaktywnych sporo, szukając lekarstwa na swoje sny wszędzie gdzie się dało, ale do tej pory nie widział sensu w próbowaniu czegoś, co według naukowych źródeł nie wpływało na marzenia senne.  
A jednak zgodził się i przez kilka godzin przebywał w trochę zmodyfikowanym świecie, gdzie nie musiał martwić się swoim niedostosowaniem- ani tym widocznym na pierwszy rzut oka, ani tym drugim, które potrafił ukryć, ale właściwie tylko dlatego, że nikt poza jego bratem nie odważył się zakwestionować praw fizyki i granic realności.  
Tutaj, wśród pijanych i/ lub naćpanych nastolatków, był jakby na swoim miejscu i spodobało mu się to.  
Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów nie czuł się zbyt skrępowany i skupiony na ocenie innych, by mieć dobry humor.  
Gdyby skończyło się na tym, pewnie już nigdy by nie spróbował niczego mocniejszego niż tytoń, ale przez następne kilka nocy nie śniło mu się nic (a przynajmniej nic nie pojawiło się na kamerach Mycrofta) i Sherlock, który z początku czuł się nieco zażenowany swoją słabą wolą i dziwnym, zaskakującym atakiem uległości społecznym naciskom, zaczął się zastanawiać.  
A potem zamówił kilka gramów marihuany u jednego z uczniów znanego wszystkim (poza rodzicami i policją) ze swego prężnie rozwijającego się biznesu narkotykowego.  
I zaczął eksperymentować.  
Wiedział, że to głupie, pokładać nadzieje w czymś tak zwyczajnym, jak marihuana, dlatego ukrywał to przed bratem i jakoś mu się to udawało- do czasu oczywiście i tylko dlatego ze jego pokój był tak daleko od innych, a on bardzo się pilnował, żeby zawsze otwierać okno i chować poza zasięg kamer, kiedy palił.  
Wypalał przed snem jednego skręta, szedł spać przyjemnie rozluźniony i zasypiał tak mocno, że nie pamiętał swoich snów a w nocy nic nie mąciło spokoju reszty domowników.  
Mycroft był zadowolony. Oczywiście tylko tak długo, aż nie odkrył jaką cenę ma spokój w ich domu.  
Do tego czasu Sherlock spróbował już kilku innych rzeczy, szukając czegoś o podobnym działaniu, ale bez efektu odrealnienia i ogłupiającej wesołości.  
Z tego wszystkiego, co wypróbował, kokaina była najlepsza- sprawiała, że jego umysł się wyostrzał, a on czuł się nie zwyciężony.  
A kiedy później zasypiał, nic mu się nie śniło.  
Kiedy Mycroft dowiedział się o tych eksperymentach, był tak wściekły, że nie chciał słuchać żadnych argumentów. „Przypadłość Sherlocka” (jak to nazywał) nie była według niego warta narkomanii.  
\- To nie jest wyjście.- stwierdził, ucinając dyskusję, w którą próbował wciągnąć go brat.- Przestaniesz brać. Oddaj mi całą resztę.  
Szesnastoletni Sherlock był już prawie tak wysoki, jak starszy brat, ale nadal czuł się przy nim trochę dzieckiem, teraz jednak nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Zaczął się wykręcać, bo nie wierzył, że narkotyki są dla niego groźne. Nie stanie się przecież narkomanem, to go nie dotyczy, nie jest tak głupi, ani tak… zdesperowany, żeby uzależnić się od czegokolwiek.  
Dlatego nie oddał wtedy całego swojego zapasu- bo koka była droga, nawet dla niego, nawet w tych niezbyt dużych dawkach, które na razie mu starczały. Oczywiście- jego przekonanie, że problem go nie dotyczy, brało się ze zbyt słabej wyobraźni. Jak wielu nastolatków bez wykształconej do końca kory przedczołowej nie potrafił dobrze przewidywać skutków swoich działań.  
Po pół roku zażywania koki nie potrafił się już bez niej obejść i choć wszystkie podręczniki dotyczące uzależnień jakie zaczął czytać (kiedy brzydkie podejrzenie zakradło mu się do głowy) twierdziły, że to TYLKO uzależnienie psychiczne, a nie fizyczne, na które musi jeszcze trochę poczekać- to jakoś nie potrafił czerpać z tego pocieszenia, kiedy kolejny raz nie potrafił się powstrzymać, chociaż sobie to obiecywał chwilę wcześniej.  
Potrzebował też coraz więcej pieniędzy, więc szybko musiał zacząć okradać własnych rodziców, co napawało go wstrętem do samego siebie.  
I, jak się szybko okazało- nie tylko jego.  
Kiedy Mycroft się zorientował, był wściekły. Tak wściekły, jakim go jeszcze nigdy nie widział.  
\- Co ty sobie myślisz?- wrzeszczał na brata, skulonego na starym, skrzypiącym krześle, które lubił za zapach, który budził w nim bardzo przyjemne skojarzenia z kadzidełkami, które paliła jego matka, kiedy miała dobry humor.- Jesteś obrzydliwy! A co gorsza- głupi! Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. Ale ty, jak zawsze, myślałeś, że ciebie to nie dotyczy, bo jesteś lepszy, niż wszyscy inni! A co się stało? Okazałeś się gorszy, niż się bałem! Zrobiłeś z siebie obrzydliwego złodzieja, który nie szanuje nawet własnych rodziców! Jesteś wstrętny! Jesteś zwykłym, głupim ćpunem i to na własne życzenie. Jakby to, że muszę cię pilnować w nocy, nie było wystarczająco złe!- podniósł rękę, chcąc chyba go uderzyć i Sherlock odruchowo skulił się jeszcze bardziej i starał uchylić w bok, ale spadł z krzesła i wylądował kolanami na twardej, drewnianej podłodze, która nie widziała porządnego sprzątania od bardzo dawna.  
Mycroft patrzył na niego przez chwilę z odrazą, a potem wyszedł i zostawił go sam na sam ze swoim wstydem i obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Nie na długo go wystarczyło i jeszcze tego samego dnia Sherlock wymknął się z domu, żeby kupić następną porcje czegokolwiek, bo na kokę już nie miał pieniędzy.  
W rezultacie- Mycroft odciął go skutecznie od rodzinnych funduszy i jego brat miał do wyboru albo rzucić narkotyki, albo uciec z domu. Wybrał oczywiście to drugie, ale Mycroft znalazł go bardzo szybko, a jego wściekłość tym razem posunęła się nie tylko do rękoczynów. Zamknął brata w jego pokoju i wytłumaczył rodzicom, że to koniecznie dla jego zdrowia.  
Kiedy się dowiedzieli o co chodzi, była mowa o prywatnej klinice, ale o dziwo obaj bracia byli nagle zgodni, że to najgorszy możliwy pomysł i o ile Sherlock nie potrafił się skupić na tyle, by wymyślić rozsądny powód, to jego starszy brat znalazł ich wystarczająco dużo,żeby jego rodzice rodzice uwierzyli, że zakurzony pokój na strychu jest lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż klinika.  
Nawet tak wkurzony, jaki był Sherlock w tym czasie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mu dać się zamknąć w miejscu, gdzie przez wiele nocy będzie blisko innych nieświadomych niczego ludzi- zupełnie bezbronnych wobec zagrożenia, które stanowił, a w które nikt by nie uwierzył, gdyby nawet spróbował kogokolwiek uprzedzić.

 

Pierwsze dwa dni były bardzo ciężkie i tak nudne, że wydawało mu się, że jest bliski śmierci. Uznał to za doświadczenie, którego już nigdy nie chciał powtarzać, za żadne skarby świata.  
Tym gorsze to było do zniesienia, że nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ponieważ naukowe opisy nie oddawały za dobrze odczuć, a w barwne i przemawiające do wyobraźni opisy, które znalazł w powieściach pi prostu nie uwierzył. Poza tym okazało się szybko, że znosi odstawianie wyjątkowo źle. A jego sny… oszalały. Wymknęły się całkiem spod kontroli i nawet jego rodzice zaczęli się zastanawiać, co się dzieje, kiedy którejś nocy obudził ich alarm przeciwpożarowy, a gdy pobiegli do kuchni, skąd dobiegał hałas, zobaczyli wielkiego ptaka siedzącego na stole. Jego pióra płonęły, jak rozgrzane do czerwoności węgle, wytwarzając wystarczająco dużo ciepła, żeby uruchomić alarm. Byli zbyt zdziwieni i przerażeni, by szybko zareagować, więc oboje tylko stali i patrzyli, jak od płonącego ptaka zajmują się stół i krzesło, ale- co było jeszcze dziwniejsze-stworzenie znikło, pozostawiając po sobie tylko ogień, niszczący wszystko, czego dotknął.  
Kto wie, jak to by się skończyło, gdyby w domu nie nocował akurat Mycroft. Jego też obudziło wycie alarmu, a przyzwyczajony do dziwnych sytuacji, nie tracił czasu na zdziwienie i zastanawianie się, skąd ten ogień, tylko zaczął go gasić mokrymi ścierkami.  
Długo potem musiał wmawiać rodzicom, że im się wydawało i to robienie z nich idiotów tak bardzo go zmęczyło i zniesmaczyło, że prawie się poddał i pozwolił brać bratu cokolwiek zechce, byleby nie podpalał własnego domu. I rodziny.  
Zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili.  
Na szczęście tak niebezpieczne sny już się nie powtórzyły.  
Za to dla Sherlocka najgorsze przyszło potem, kiedy ostatnie ślady narkotyków wypłukały się z jego organizmu i przestał go potrzebować już tak bardzo, jak mu się wydawało.  
Jego sny stały się niczym psy, które właśnie zerwały się z łańcucha: dzikie i oszalałe od wolności, której do tej pory im wzbraniano, a którą tak nagle dostały. Nigdy wcześniej nie śnił tak dużo i tak dziwnie.  
Dobrze, że już żaden ze snów nie okazał się groźny dla otoczenia. Z przyzwyczajenia je zapisywał, wyrobił w sobie ten nawyk już dawno. Ale nawet, gdyby tego nie robił, Mycroft mógłby mu pokazać niektóre- cały pokój zalany falującą wodą, na której kołysało się dryfujące łóżko, z nim, uśpionym głęboko pod ciepłą kołdrą.  
Potem stłumiony głos zza drzwi:  
\- Sherlock?  
A potem chrzęst otwieranych drzwi i chlupot całej tej wody, która nagle znalazła ujście, po drodze zbijając z nóg Mycrofta; bo to on przyszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje i skąd się wzięła ta woda, spływająca po schodach.  
Kiedy krzyknął, obudził na szczęście brata i cała wyśniona wilgoć nagle wyparowała, a dom zatrzasnął się lekko od dogłosu upadającego z wysoka łóżka. Widok zszokowanej twarzy Mycrofta, który przez chwilę bał się, że utonie pod zwałami wody, której tu nie miało prawa być, oraz mina Sherlocka, który spadł razem z łóżkiem na podłogę, były niemal komiczne.  
Ale były też sny bardziej dziwne, niemal obsceniczne- tak, jak ten, w którym Mycroft pojawił się znikąd, ubrany w swój zwyczajowy garnitur i miał dwie głowy- obie groteskowe i obrzydliwe: lewa wykrzywiona w sztucznym grymasie zadowolenia, jakby ktoś poraził mu policzki prądem, żeby osiągnąć bardziej upiorny wyraz, a prawa przesadnie smutna- co było ciut lepsze, bo jej wygięte w dół kąciki ust wyglądały bardziej naturalnie. A na domiar złego, obie zaczęły gadać, coraz szybciej coraz bełkotliwej, tak, że nawet Sherlock nie dawał rady wyłapać czegokolwiek więcej, niż pojedynczych słów:  
\- Jesteś… Nienawidzę… opchać… porąbany… tak… oni…  
A potem Mycroft zaczął rosnąć, bardzo szybko, aż jego głowy dosięgnęły sufitu i zaczęły się pochylać nad śpiącą sylwetką, która drżała przez sen, w coraz większym stresie. Aż jedno z szarpnięć było na tyle mocne, by zbudzić Sherlocka i koszmarna postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Kiedy potem Sherlock usiadł na łóżku, piżamę miał przyklejoną do ramion, a policzki mokre, prawdopodobnie od łez.  
Gdy oglądali to później, dzieląc się bokiem wąskiego stołu w kuchni, Sherlock nie potrafił spojrzeć bratu w oczy. Nadal czuł się jakoś niejasno odpowiedzialny za swoje sny, bo w końcu to jego umysł je produkował, i choć nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego i JAK to robi, czuł, że te sny coś o nim mówią, choć nikt na razie nie umiał ich rozkodować.  
\- To było…- zaczął po chwili jego brat, kiedy filmik dobiegł końca, w którym mamrotanie jego dwugłowego impostora obudził wreszcie jego stwórcę .  
\- To bardzo… nie wiem co powiedzieć..- przyznał po chwili, bezradnie.  
Sherlock, który wyczuł w tym naganę, zjeżył się od razu i wszedł mu w słowo:  
\- Nikogo to nie obchodzi, co chcesz powiedzieć… liczy się to, co ja mogę powiedzieć, bo to są moje sny!  
\- Ale…- najwyraźniej Mycroft był tak zbity z tropu tym, że pojawił się na ekranie i to w taki sposób, że nie wiedział, co mówić.  
Ale przywykł już do tego obronnego nastawienia u swojego brata i zaczynał się uczyć, jak go wtedy traktować, żeby nie pogarszać sprawy, więc szybko zmienił kierunek rozmowy:  
\- Więc co sądzisz TY?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i nadąsał się jak dzieciak (którym jeszcze trochę bywał). Nie powiedział już nic więcej tego dnia i Mycroft wiedział, że coś w tej sytuacji zaszło mu mocno za skórę.

 

Był też sen o wielkich wężach i pająkach, które tak bardzo przestraszyły Sherlocka, że obudził się sam, od własnego krzyku, budząc nim także jego rodziców.  
Kiedy wpadli do jego pokoju na strychu, oczywiście nie było śladu po tych stworzeniach, ale Sherlock trząsł się jeszcze długo i bał się zasnąć przez następne dwie doby- co Mycroft obserwował z coraz bardziej zmarszczonym czołem.  
Obaj byli wtedy bardzo wyczerpani- Sherlock lękiem przed tym, co może się pojawić w jego śnie, a jego starszy brat- martwieniem się, jak to wszystko wpłynie na psychikę jego brata, albo codzienne życie ich domu.  
Sherlock starał się spać jak najmniej, co sprawiało, że w ciągu dnia był wyczerpany i- fizycznie i psychicznie, a nawet emocjonalnie (przez co często nie panował nad swoimi emocjami, czasem płakał, nie wiadomo dlaczego, albo wybuchał złością ) i coraz częściej zasypiał na króciutkie drzemki w trakcie dnia- nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
A to ostanie mogło się skończyć katastrofą- jak mu perswadował brat- bo gdyby zasnął gdzieś poza domem i akurat miał jeden z TYCH snów… konsekwencje mogłyby być straszne.  
Sherlock nie lubił się z nim zgadzać, ale w tym przypadku nie miał wyjścia, musiał wziąć pod uwagę jego słowa i zaczął spać trochę dłużej w nocy. 

Obaj cały czas próbowali zrozumieć reguły TYCH snów, ale chociaż Sherlock nie cofał się przed wypróbowywaniem niczego, co przyszło im na myśl- nadal nie mieli żadnego pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
A potem zdarzyło się coś, co wytraciło go jeszcze bardziej z jego kruchej pseudo- równowagi, jaka odzyskał po odwyku.  
Zasnął tej nocy normalnie- niezbyt zmęczony, ale wystarczająco senny, żeby wśliznięcie się w sen nie trwało długo.  
Śniło mu się bardzo dużo- najpierw zupełnie naga kobieta ze szpicrutą, która próbowała go związać i pobić, a potem chudy niewysoki, elegancko ubrany Irlandczyk z diabelskim błyskiem w oku i maniacki uśmiechem.  
Sherlock zapamiętał, że oboje byli jakoś ważni dla niego- choć nie pamiętał, dlaczego, a rano wstał roztrzęsiony i w bardzo złym humorze, jakby to przeżył naprawdę.  
A to dopiero był początek zmian, które go zaskoczyły i rozkojarzyły, tak jakby miał za mało problemów.  
Do jego klasy przyjęto nowego ucznia- Davida Ivory i już pierwszego dnia, Sherlock zorientował się, że gapi się na nowego jak ciele na malowane wrota- prawdopodobnie nawet zapominając zamknąć przy tym usta.  
Już się przekonał, jakie to niegrzeczne i co gorsza, jak bardzo wkurza ludzi, kiedy gapił się na nich nieprzerwanie, przez dłuższy czas. A przecież nie chciał nikogo wkurzać, szczególnie tego jasnowłosego i niebieskookiego chłopca z idealną cerą i olśniewającymi zębami, jakich nie miał żaden jego rówieśnik.  
Sherlock chciał… nie bardzo wiedział, czego chce, ale na pewno zawierało się w tym to, żeby David go polubił. Najlepiej- jak najszybciej, zanim reszta półgłówków zagarnie go dla siebie.  
Niestety- po latach życia na uboczu- trochę na własne życzenie- Sherlock zupełnie nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że bał się zasnąć i budzić, że niepokoiło go własne łóżko, a brat napawał coraz większymi wyrzutami sumienia i żalu; że czuł się jak odmieniec, dziwadło, niebezpieczna pomyłka natury z nieprzydatną do niczego mutacją, czy czym to by nie było.  
Dlatego- po krótkim, acz intensywnym rozważeniu argumentów za i przeciw- poddał się od razu, zanim zaczął cokolwiek, zanim poświęcił temu zadaniu choć jedna minutę, zanim się w nie zaangażował emocjonalnie.  
Bo nie wierzył, że cokolwiek dobrego może z tego wyniknąć.  
David był ładny i inteligentny, a co gorsza, doskonale wiedział, że posiada te cechy, co w sumie sprawiało, że gdziekolwiek się pojawił, ludzie zabiegali o jego uwagę i próbowali uzyskać dokładnie to samo, czego chciał Sherlock- żeby David ich polubił.  
Dlatego Sherlock nie miał najmniejszych szans w tej konkurencji- jeśli tylko stawała się konkurencją. On się do tego po prostu nie nadawał. Może mógłby przekonać Davida, że nie jest dziwadłem odrzuconym przez grupę, ale tylko wtedy, gdyby miał szanse spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu sam na sam. A już pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole, Ivory’ego otoczyło nieduże stadko podziwiaczy.  
Sherlock nawet dość szybko zdołał przekonać samego siebie, że tak jest dla niego lepiej; a potem nawet do tego, że nigdy mu nie zależało.  
Było mu trochę przykro, trochę smutno, a trochę źle, kiedy wracał do domu, ale to było właściwie normalne.  
Nie potrafił też poczuć tej ekscytacji, ucząc się nowych faktów, kiedy jego głowa nie do końca pozbyła się obrazu tamtego uśmiechu.  
Ale następnego dnia już było mu lepiej, a po tygodniu tak wytrenował swoje oczy, by przesuwały się po Davidzie tak samo obojętnie, jak po ławkach w klasie.  
Tak bardzo miało to wszystko gdzieś, że nawet się nie ucieszył, że odniósł ten sukces.  
A po tygodniu, kiedy tak bardzo się przyzwyczaił nie zauważać Davida, że prawie zapomniał, że coś go w nim zainteresowało, David przyszedł do niego. W nocy.  
Tej nocy Sherlock spał w szopie, w której rodzice pozwolili mu zrobić sobie prymitywne laboratorium- rozrastało się stopniowo, ale nieuchronnie przez ostatnie miesiące. A on spędzał w nim coraz więcej czasu.  
Lato tego roku było wyjątkowo ciepłe, jak na te szerokość geograficzną i Sherlock nie widział sensu w przenoszeniu się na noc do domu, kiedy tutaj miał wszystko, co potrzebne, pod ręką: książki i sprzęt badawczy, który gromadził od kilku lat, a nawet dostęp do bieżącej wody- z ogrodowego węza.  
Jedyne, czego mogło mu brakować, żeby mógł przebywać tu cały czas, to prysznic i łóżko i szafa, ale kiedy uprosił ojca o przywiezienie mu używanego ( ale wygodnego, choć z poprzecieranym gdzieniegdzie czerwonym obiciem) rozkładanego fotela… mógł wracać do domu tylko po to, by się umyć, przebrać i porwać coś do jedzenia.  
Matka najpierw (słabo) protestowała, ale gdy temperatura w czerwcu sięgnęły 20 stopni, ostatnie jej argumenty umarły śmiercią naturalną. Tym bardziej, że wszyscy poza nią byli przekonani, że to całkiem rozsądne wyjście, kiedy Sherlock starał się spędzać w swoim laboratorium i tak każdą wolną chwilę. Szopa stała się jego terenem i był w tym na tyle konsekwentny, że innym nie pozostawało nic innego, jak to uszanować.  
Tej nocy, gdy pojawił się tam David było już po 23.00 i przez godzinę miała być jeszcze sobota i sam Sherlock musiał przyznać, że to całkiem niezły czas na tego typu, ukradkowe jak się okazało, odwiedziny- ogrodzenie ogrodu było łatwiejsze do sforsowania, niż drzwi wejściowe. W jednym miejscu rosło gesty krzak i wino, które zasłaniało włamywacza od strony ulicy, a psa, który mógłby narobić rabanu, dawno już tu nie było.  
Mycroft miał tego dnia niezwykle ważne sprawy do załatwienia poza domem, a rodzice wybrali się na któreś z licznych przyjęć na świeżym, na które byli ostatnio zapraszani i jeśli mieli wrócić przed rankiem, to w stanie, w którym nie byli ani zbyt spostrzegawczy, ani skłonni do wszczynania awantury z powodu obecności kolegi dziecka na terenie swojej posesji. Tak, to był w samej rzeczy idealnie wybrany moment i Sherlock szybko zrozumiał (jak tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku) że okoliczność ta wskazywała na zamysł- a nie ulegniecie chwilowej zachciance, chyba, że to wszystko było przypadkowym zbiegiem okoliczności, a w takowe (pod wpływem brata) odmawiał wierzenia. Dzięki temu, że Sherlock spał w szopie, wystarczyło, że David przeszedł przez ogrodzenie, przemknął, niezauważony, przez pełen cieni i zarośnięty ogród oraz zlokalizował szopę. Potem musiał już ją tylko otworzyć, co było łatwe, bo kiedy Sherlock w niej przebywał, nie była zamknięta nawet na skobel- jego eksperymenty bywały wybuchowe, więc chciał mieć wolna drogę ucieczki.  
David wszedł cicho. Tak, że Sherlock, zgarbiony nad blatem porysowanym już i poznaczonym różnokolorowymi plamami rozstawionym na krzyżakach, nie zauważył go w pierwszej chwili. Ale coś, jakaś gadzia część jego mózgu musiał zauważyć zmianę w powietrzu, zapach, lub usłyszeć coś niepokojącego, bo zanim David zdążył zaanonsować swą obecność w jakikolwiek celowy sposób, głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła do góry a oczy zlokalizowały gościa.  
\- Da..- zdążyły wypowiedzieć usta, zanim reszta Sherlocka zamknęła je ze słyszalnym kłapnięciem zębów. Nowoprzybyły chłopak uśmiechnął się promiennie, a okrągłe jeszcze policzki Sherlocka zaróżowiły się nieznacznie. Mógł nie mieć przyjaciół, ale wiedział, kiedy naraża się na kpinę. Próbując pokryć zawstydzenie, wypuścił pipetę z palców- bo i tak drżały już niebezpiecznie i spróbował niezauważalnie wytrzeć pocące się dłonie o wymięte spodnie. Był speszony, spłoszony i zaczynał się złościć.  
A David jeszcze nawet nie zdążył powiedzieć nic obraźliwego…  
Jednym, z haseł Mycrofta było zawsze aktualne: „Najlepszą obroną jest atak” i dlatego zaczął, z e zmarszczonymi brwiami, które nadały jego twarzy podejrzliwy wyraz:  
\- Co tu robisz?- zabrzmiało to niezbyt przyjaźnie, ale jeszcze nie wrogo. Sherlock uznał, że to w sam raz, jak na tę sytuacje. W końcu nie zapraszał Davida, a skoro tak, to miał przywilej, albo wręcz obowiązek, okazać mu lekką dezaprobatę.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś? O tej porze?  
David nie odpowiadał. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej tym swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem, który tak często kierował do innych (i nigdy do Sherlocka) zdobywając nim serca i przychylność kogo tylko zechciał oczarować. Nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę speszonego podchodząc do rozłożonego fotela, który na brzegach miał przetarte na wskroś obicie i usiadł na nim nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka. Posunął się nawet do tego, że pokręcił się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji na nieco zapadniętym siedzeniu i w końcu oparł się plecami o ścianę, rozluźniając przy tym całe ciało, z westchnieniem ulgi.  
Sherlock przyłapał się na tym, że mu… zazdrości. Tej niewystudiowanej, naturalnej swobody, która promieniował w szkole a dzięki której teraz wydawał się tu, w tej cudzej szopie, bardziej na miejscu, niż jej prawowity właściciel i obecny mieszkaniec.  
David poprawił się po raz ostatni i powiedział cicho, bez śladu zażenowania, ale szczerze:  
\- Przepraszam, że tak późno. Ale… musiałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
Sherlock, wbrew sobie, nadstawił uszu. To było coś nowego i niezwykle interesującego. Cokolwiek David chciał powiedzieć, początek nie brzmiał wcale źle. Jakby nie przyszedł z niego kpić… jeśli chciał ubić jakiś interes… Sherlock nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby o tym przynajmniej posłuchać.  
\- O czym?- zapytał, mając nadzieje, że brzmi na niezainteresowanego, choć nadal uprzejmego.- I dlaczego tutaj? Dzisiaj?- to kazała dodać mu wrodzona ciekawość.  
David nie miał nic przeciwko pytaniom. Uśmiechał się dalej.  
Sherlock nie potrafił utrzymać jego wzroku i jego oczy co chwile uciekały gdzieś w bok, spłoszone tak ilością przyjaznego zainteresowania od… obiektu jego własnego zainteresowania. Mimo to, miał coraz bardziej śmiałe podejrzenie, że David może tu siedzieć nie ze względu na jakiś interes, ale po prostu dlatego, że z jakiegoś powodu… że jakimś cudem uznał go za ciekawą osobę. Nie było to może wspięcie się na szklaną górę, a w ogrodzie Holmesów nie czaiła się żadna, nawet najbardziej przyjazna bestia, którą David musiałby pokonać siłą lub podstępem… ale jednak, Sherlock musiał przyznać, że obecna sytuacja nieco bardziej przemawiała do jego bardzo głęboko ukrytych pragnień, niż gdyby David po prostu podszedł do niego na korytarzu szkoły i zagaił rozmowę. Szopa, letnia ciepła noc, pełna ekscytujących zapachów… tak łatwo byłoby sobie wyobrazić, że za chwile może się tu stać coś naprawdę ważnego. Coś, na co nie byłoby ani miejsca, ani czasu pośród wrzeszczących biegających w koło dzieciaków i pod okiem kamer i nauczycieli.  
Co by to miało być, Sherlock nie odważał się myśleć. Nawet nie chciał. Do tej pory każda nadzieja w jego życiu okazywała się prowadzić do niezwykle bolesnych doświadczeń i od dawna starał się wyplenić ją ze swego serca. W tej chwili jednak… kiedy świerszcze (czy tez co tam szlajało się po ogrodzie- entomologia przestała go dawno interesować) obwieszczały światu swoją ochotę i zdolność do rozmnażania, przekrzykując się nawzajem, a kwiaty reklamowały zapachami podobnie zamiary- po cichu ale z równym zapałem… wszystko wydawało się możliwe.  
Sherlockowi robiło się gorąco i kręciło w głowie, a kolana uginały się na tyle, że zaczął się przechylać odrobinę w lewo, żeby podeprzeć się na stole. Co gorsza ( a Sherlock był tak zajęty katalogowaniem swoich własnych odczuć, że ledwo zauważał cokolwiek innego) David zdawał się być przynajmniej częściowo świadomy tego, co się dzieje, bo jego uśmiech stał się bardzo znaczący, a oczy zabłysły cwaniacko.  
\- Nie mogłem pogadać z tobą w szkole, bo… w szkole wszyscy się gapią.- powiedział, jakby czytał mu w myślach.- Poza tym wszyscy czegoś ode mnie od razu chcą. Nie dają mi nawet… pomyśleć. A ja lubię myśleć.- dodał, pokazując zęby i pociągając stopy, żeby usiąść po turecku.- Ostatnio najbardziej lubię myśleć o tobie.- dopowiedział, jakby to była najbardziej logiczne zakończenie tej myśli.  
Sherlock wbił w niego spojrzenie, a zmarszczka na czole między jego oczami pogłębiła się niepokojąco. A więc jednak David przyszedł tu, żeby się z niego ponabijać. Mimo wszystkich pozorów, jakie do tej pory stwarzał…  
Sherlock nagle poczuł się zdruzgotany. Zdradzony. Upokorzony. Niecnie podpuszczony, za sprawą nagłego pojawienia się tutaj, w jego królestwie, za sprawą tej ciepłej letniej nocy… okazał uczucia, o których nigdy nikt nie powinien był się dowiedzieć.  
Zabolało.  
Zdążył już poznać wiele rodzajów upokorzenia, ale ten był nowy- wynikający z ujawnienia nieodwzajemnionych uczuć. Okrutnie bolesne, niebezpieczne, nieprzewidywalne co do konsekwencji. Po prostu- nie dopuszczalne. Już nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem i dla nikogo.  
Tak- to byłą trudna lekcja. A teraz należało podjąć odpowiednie kroki… i zapobiec dalszym problemom, pozbyć się Davida jak najszybciej.  
Podniósł wzrok i zerknął na gościa, żeby oszacować swoje straty i zaplanować najkrótszą drogę do celu- samotności. Po to, by wylizać przysłowiowe rany. Na szczęście- tylko te emocjonalne, choć nie wątpił, że gdyby się w szkole rozniosło jak bardzo lubi Davida, nie obeszłoby się bez ran i fizycznych.  
Na twarzy gościa nie było jednak cienia złośliwości ani kpiny- nie uśmiechał się już, ale był raczej zmartwiony, niż tryumfujący.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytał cicho i miękko tak, że zrozpaczone serce Sherlocka zaczęło na nowo bić z nadzieją. Maleńką, ale gotową zapłonąć w każdej chwili, jak ledwo tlący się płomyczek na suchej ściółce.  
\- O… co?- zająknął się nieporadnie i znikająca z czoła zmarszczka pojawiła się tam znowu.- Po co ty przyszedłeś?- powtórzył bezradnie i defensywnie czując się jak głupek.  
\- Bo nie mogłem się doczekać aż cię zobaczę?!- powiedział David wstając zgrabnie i ze szczerą twarzą, która wydawała się nie być zdolną do kłamstwa. Z pewnością nie teraz.- Obserwowałem cię. Od dawna. Od samego początku.- zaczynał zdradzać zaangażowanie.- Jesteś taki mądry! Nigdy nikogo takiego nie znałem i wiem… myślę, że mogę już nie poznać…  
Sherlock zaróżowił się, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. W innej sytuacji to byłoby niedopuszczalne, niedopatrzenie, ale w tej chwili… nic nie było ważne, oprócz Davida.  
\- To… dobrze. Jak sądzę.-powiedział głupkowato, żeby pokryć zakłopotanie, ale oczywiście wyszło jeszcze gorzej, wiec obiecał sobie milczeć, podejrzewając, że wygląda już teraz, jak obdarta ze skóry krewetka- niezbyt atrakcyjny widok, zwłaszcza w połączeniu jego obecnym strojem. Do tej chwili wcale o tym nie myślał- w szopie nosił najgorsze ubrania, wiedząc, że po pierwsze: nie spotka tu nikogo, na kim chciałby wywrzeć wrażenie a po drugie: przy eksperymentowaniu ubrania niszczą się zastraszająco szybko i regularnie. Ale w tej chwili stare, pomięte i nieco brudnawe spodnie i najgorsza, jaka miał, koszula, w której wypalił kiedyś dziurę i ocalił ja od wyrzucenia tylko dlatego, że przekonał matkę, że jeśli następną też prawdopodobnie jakoś uszkodzi podczas „pracy w szopie” – i to bez specjalnych starań ze swojej strony.  
Teraz jednak nagle starania jego matki, żeby był porządnie ubrany, nawet w swojej szopie, nabrały sensu. Czuł się zupełnie nieprzygotowany na odwiedziny tego rodzaju gości. A sympatyczne podeście Davida o dziwo, wcale nie pomagało mu się rozluźnić, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby David przyszedł tu go wyśmiewać, wygląd nie miałby znaczenia, ale w tej sytuacji… Sherlock nie wiedział, co ma znaczenie, a co nie, i nie dodawało mu to pewności siebie.  
David dalej się uśmiechał- on nie miał problemów z garderobą, był ubrany w porządne dżinsy i podkoszulek. A na to bluza z kapturem z jakimś napisem, który na pewno nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Sherlock oczekiwał pytań o to, co robi, zwłaszcza, że to nie było jasne, na pierwszy rzut oka, ale David chyba nie temu poświęcał uwagę.  
\- Od samego początku widziałem, że jesteś inny, niż wszyscy… inni. Chciałem się jakoś do ciebie zbliżyć. Chciałem, wiesz, porozmawiać, albo…  
Mówiąc to, przesuwał się powoli, hipnotyzująco, w stronę blatu i Sherlock czuł, że to do czegoś zmierza. Niestety, nie miał pojęcia do czego. David cały czas mówił, ale Sherlock nie przyzwyczajony do tak otwartej sympatii, zupełnie się pogubił i nie wiedział, jak zareagować.  
\- Już od dawna chciałem się z tobą spotkać gdzieś poza szkoła . no wiesz… żeby nam nikt nie przeszkadzał.  
Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, stał już przed Sherlockiem tak blisko, że jeszcze jedne krok i dotknęliby się klatkami piersiowymi. Patrzył mu w oczy, a David nie odwracał spojrzenia i Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że w szopie zrobiło się bardzo gorąco w przeciągu ostatnich kilku chwil i że jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zrobi, pot spłynie mu po lewej stronie skroni, a on będzie musiał ją zetrzeć, co nagle wydawało się o szczytem złego smaku i braku wychowania.  
Odruchowo próbował się odsunąć, ale nie mógł zrobić nawet pół kroku, bo za nim stał niezwykle chybotliwy regał własnej roboty, który rozpadał się przy najmniejszym dotknięciu i nie przetrwałby spotkania z jego plecami. David jednak zauważył ten mimowolny ruch i jego uśmiech zmniejszył się odrobine. Zawahał się ewidentnie i spuścił lekko głowę, wycofując się z intensywnego kontaktu. Sherlock błyskawicznie przeklął swoje zdradzieckie ciało, które stchórzyło w najgorzej wybranym momencie i chciał zrobić coś, co przywróci, atmosferę sprzed chwili.  
-Nie … zostań.- powiedział cicho, nie myśląc, i David się ucieszył.  
\- Nie masz nic przeciwko?- zapytał równie cicho i delikatnie.- Mogę zdjąć bluzę?- nagle wyprostował się i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął ją zdejmować.- Strasznie tu gorąco.- dodał, gdy Sherlock nie odpowiadał. Nie mógł. Wyschło mu w gardle i język jakby przykleił się do podniebienia.  
David nie przejmując się niczym rzucił bluzę na fotel obity czerwono-rudym sztucznym tkaniną, która stopiła się (ale nie spaliła), gdy Sherlock przysmażył ją zapalniczka, żeby sprawdzić, stopień łatwopalności; musiał przecież wiedzieć czy coś, co tu trzyma nie jest potencjalnie niebezpiecznym źródłem rozpałki w przypadku pożaru, który to „przypadek” był właściwie raczej nieunikniony, jak Sherlock oszacował.  
David odgarnął dłuższą, niż regulamin ich szkoły przewidywał blond grzywkę i wyciągnął ręce w stronę twarzy Sherlocka, zostawiając mu czas na reakcję, której nie potrzebował, bo aż wibrował z podniecenia i ukrytego napięcia. David objął jego twarz dłońmi i pocałował go, najpierw niezręcznie, w kącik ust, ale po chwili naprawił swój błąd i wycelował dokładniej. Sherlock prawie jęknął, z napięcia raczej, niż jakiejś szczególnej przyjemności.  
Usta Davida były suche i miękkie. Ciepłe. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego. Właściwie to nie różniło się jakoś szczególnie od sytuacji, w której już bywał, gdy ktoś z rodziny, nie znając go bliżej (lub też ze źle pojętego obowiązku lub po prostu złośliwości) zapędzał się w powitalnych czułościach za bardzo. Ale kiedy przypomniał sobie czyje to usta- o, wtedy sprawy miały się już zupełnie inaczej. Przymknął oczy nieświadomie i wysunął usta najdalej, żeby przedłużyć ten upragniony kontakt. David uspokoił jego desperację, kładąc mu ręce na biodrach i przyciskając go do siebie- zapewniając go tym samym, że nigdzie się nie wybiera, bo to miejsce całkiem mu się podoba. Sherlock zazwyczaj szybko tracił zainteresowanie, albo się rozpraszał, zwłaszcza, gdy to, co robił nie było niezbyt skomplikowaną i raczej fizyczną czynnością, ale tym razem mógłby tak stać godzinę i by mu się nie znudziło. Tak przynajmniej uważał.  
Ale David miał inne plany. Bardzo inne. Sherlock poczuł to szybko- jego palce zaczęły zjeżdżać w dół jego spodni i chwyciły za tyłek po to tylko, żeby nie napotkawszy oporu przesunąć się do przodu. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się czy się na to zgadza, albo w jaki sposób w ogóle ma do tego stosunek, palce zwinnie rozpięły mu spodnie i zanurkowały w majtkach.  
Sherlock zaczerwienił się znowu i znieruchomiał- zażenowany albo niezdecydowany, nie wiedział, za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie. Na pewno był oszołomiony w najwyższym stopniu i zaskoczony. Wiele scenariuszy stworzył w swojej głowie, zanim sobie zabronił zwracać uwagę na Davida, ale takiego nie przewidział. Na pewno nie tak… od razu. Właściwie natychmiast po odkryciu, że obaj są sobą jakoś zainteresowani.  
\- Mhm…-mruknął, chcąc coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, ale David całował go coraz bardziej intensywnie i za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, koniec języka drugiego chłopaka nurkował coraz głębiej w jego ustach . Sherlock kilka sekund się cieszył z tego niczym nie skrępowanego pokazu… ogromnego zainteresowania, ale potem coś zaczęło być nie tak, jak powinno, bo poczuł, że język sięga mu dosłownie do gardła, co… nie było tak przyjemne, jak mogłoby się wydawać, teoretycznie.  
Zmarszczył czoło i mocno odepchnął Davida, ale tamten nie pozwalał się zniechęcić, a jego ręce zacisnęły się na penisie Sherlocka jakby się próbował go przytrzymać, żeby nie stracić równowagi, co zdecydowanie nie było przyjemne. Wtedy Sherlock spanikował,- to co było przyjemnym ciepłym naciskiem, który szybko mógłby się skończy w sposób, który już dobrze znał z własnych doświadczeń, zaczął być bolesny. Obcy język w jego ustach też nie sprzyjał relaksowi, bo zaczynał mu skutecznie odcinać powietrze i po kilku sekundach szamotaniny Sherlock włożył w to całą siłę i jakoś udało mu się odepchnąć mocne i nagle dużo większe, od swojego, ciało.  
Poleciał na regał siłą bezwładu, a David… został na miejscu i robił się coraz większy i większy.  
Sherlock, jak na zwolnionym filmie widział, jak z ust chłopaka wyślizguje się różowa, giętka macka, długa i wilgotna. By, po chwili niezdecydowanego tańca, wycofać się do ust Davida, który nie wyglądał już wcale tak miło i przyjaźnie jak na początku wizyty.  
Teraz miał wielką głowę z czerwonymi oczami i ustami wypełnionymi szpiczastymi zębami, a włosy zwisały mu w długich strąkach po bokach twarzy.  
Sherlock zaczął krzyczeć, tak głośno, jak potrafił.  
Krzyk przeniósł go w miejscu i czasie i obudził się w szopie, na fotelu, z dodatkową mokrością w kroku i pod tyłkiem. Kiedy ją zauważył, po tym jak już otrząsnął się ze snu i docenił fakt, że był bezpieczny w swoim pokoju- nie był nią specjalnie zaskoczony.  
David był wystarczająco straszny, żeby każdemu mogło się zdarzyć popuszczenie w majtki. Poza tym Sherlock pomyślał, że w tej sytuacji chyba gorsze byłoby, gdyby majtki były mokre z innego powodu. Nie chciał być kimś, kogo podniecają tak przerażające rzeczy.  
Na szczęście Mycroft jeszcze nie wpadł na to, żeby zamontować kamery w szopie, więc przynajmniej nie musiał się martwic, o to, że ktoś zobaczy… jego upokorzenie.  
Ale to była naprawdę maleńka odrobina pocieszenia w całym morzu upokorzenia, który przynosiło, za każdym razem myślenie o tym śnie. Toteż starał się o nim nie myśleć i póki nie widział Davida- było to możliwe.  
Ale gdy poszedł do szkoły, nie był w stanie nie pamiętać. Na nic się nie zdało, to, że realny David wcale nie zwracał uwagi na Sherlocka pełzającego niemal pod ścianami, zażenowanego aż do napadu histerii. Nie, to nie pomagało.  
Kiedy wrócił do domu, był tak wytrącony z równowagi i zmęczony utrzymywaniem się w ryzach, że kiedy przy obiedzie ojciec o coś go zapytał, Sherlock wrzasnął:  
\- Zostaw mnie, kurwa!- i prawdopodobnie zawstydzony tym wybuchem, opadł na krzesło i wybuchnął płaczem jakby miał osiem lat.  
Reszta rodziny spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, któremu towarzyszyły różne inne emocje. Ojciec był zatroskany, matka lekko rozbawiona, a Mycroft przestraszony. Przestraszyło go to, że choć widział, że brat jest ostatnio jeszcze mniej zrównoważony, niż zazwyczaj, to przeoczył całkowicie powód tego niepokoju. I teraz nie maił pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to małe załamanie nerwowe.  
\- Sherlock!- krzyknął z naganą.- Jak ty się zachowujesz?  
Ale jego brata nic już nie docierało, siedział na krawędzi krzesła, z łokciami na kolanach, twarzą zasłoniętą dłońmi i zanosił się płaczem, tak mocno, że groźba wymiotów stawała się realna.  
Mycroft nie znał się na uczuciach lepiej od brata, ale domyślał się, co należy robić w sytuacji, kiedy ktoś okazuje skrajne wzburzenie.  
Wstał, chwile wahając się, czy nie uderzyć go ręka w twarz, ale na szczęście dla Sherlocka wybrał drugą opcję i kucnął przy nim, żeby odsłonić mu twarz, szepcząc:  
\- Uspokój się. Co się dzieje ? Opanuj się…  
Słowa nie były może zbyt empatyczne, ale Sherlock i tak reagował teraz raczej na ton głosu, niż treść komunikatu i przytulił się do brata, jakby ciągle był małym chłopcem i szukał poczucia bezpieczeństwa w kontakcie z drugim człowiekiem.  
\- Nie mogę już tam iść…- wyłkał mu w ramię, plamiąc łzami nową marynarkę. Mycroftowi było go tak żal w tej chwili, że obiecałby mu jednorożca z dostępem do tęczy, więc powiedział cicho:  
\- Dobrze, nie będziesz musiał nigdzie chodzić.  
Kiedy następnego dnia Sherlock nie wyszedł rano do szkoły i wyjaśnił bratu, o co mu wczoraj chodziło, tamten nie był już taki skłonny do pobłażania. W końcu jednak, po długich i bolesnych przesłuchaniach udało mu się wyciągnąć z brata powód nagłej nienawiści do szkoły. Najpierw chciał wydrwić nastoletnie zauroczenie, ale zdołał się opanować i przetrwać z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy do końca rozmowy.  
Negocjacje, które potem nastąpiły, były długie i trudne i w pewnym momencie musieli w nich wziąć wreszcie udział rodzice. Ale na koniec Sherlock uzyskał indywidualny tok nauki- pod warunkiem, że jego średnia ocen z rocznych egzaminów nigdy nie spadnie poniżej 4,5. Sherlock, ze swej strony, był wyjątkowo ugodowy co do warunków, wiec Mycroft zrozumiał wreszcie, że sprawa musi być poważna, bo brat wydawał się zgadzać na wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć już nigdy oglądać Davida.  
Tyle, że nie oglądanie go w rzeczywistości nie wystarczało. O czym Sherlock przekonał się już po tygodniu, odkąd przestał chodzić do szkoły.  
Tej nocy znów było ciepło, a on źle spał. Kiedy mu się udało zasnąć, jego sen był płytki i pełen okropnych koszmarów, wśród których pojawił się w końcu i David. Tym razem przyszedł do niego do pokoju i stanął nad nim, sięgając głową niemal sufitu, zupełnie nagi i nieludzki z mackami rozłożonymi jak diabelskie halo wokół tułowia. Sherlock patrzył na niego przerażony, na krawędzi paniki, a David pochylił się nad nim, zastygłym jak zahipnotyzowana myszka i z jego ust wysunęła się znowu ta obrzydliwa, różowa macka. Sherlock odzyskał zdolność ruchu, gdy dotknęła jego nosa. Szarpnął się i … spadł z łóżka, budząc się gwałtownie. I nieprzyjemnie.

Już przedtem bał się zasypiać, ale teraz każdej nocy ogarniało go prawdziwe przerażenie. Dlatego zaczął rozpaczliwie szukać sposobu na pozbycie się wszystkich wspomnień związanych z Davidem i mackami.  
Mycroft przyglądał mu się z boku i miał nadzieje, że brat jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Ale na wszelki wypadek zapisał go do lekarza, który przepisał mu leki uspokajające i przeciwlękowe, które trochę pomagały- przynajmniej w dzień. W nocy- już nie tak bardzo. Sherlockowi dalej śniły się macki i David, ale przynajmniej nie tak często i nie tak bardzo przerażająco.  
Obiecał sobie solennie nikogo już nie polubić, nie pozwolić nikomu zbliżyć się na odległość, która mogłaby zachęcić jego podświadomość do ukierunkowania pożądania właśnie na ten obiekt. Sherlock postanowił wykasować ze swego życia nie tylko seks, ale także jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie cieplejszej natury.  
Od tej chwili, kiedykolwiek poczuł coś do kogoś, kiedykolwiek ktoś się do niego próbował zbliżyć, zwabiony jego osobowością i geniuszem- reagował odruchowo zdziwieniem i zachwytem, a potem przypominał sobie o Davidzie (i mackach) i zniechęcał te osobę do siebie celowym okrucieństwem albo złośliwością.  
Umiał to robić bardzo skutecznie.  
Jakoś zawsze mu się udawało.  
Mycroft patrzył na to ze współczuciem, ale i odrobiną zrozumienia. Sherlock musiał nauczyć się jakoś bronić przed strasznymi konsekwencjami swojej… przypadłości. Cokolwiek działało- było dobre.  
Aż do chwili, w której Sherlock poznał Johna.


End file.
